


Cold

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Don't Read This, How Do I Tag, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Sad, Sad Oma Kokichi, Sad Saihara Shuichi, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kokichi was cold, very cold.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 91





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what I'm doing, I'm fucking dyslexic and writing fanfics. But enjoy I guess idk.

He was cold, laying there alone waiting. Even with kaitos jacket he was cold, goosebumps covering his body. His unsteady breaths filling the room, man he hated this. It was too much, the pain in his back and in his arm. He wanted it to end.

It's such a bittersweet feeling, knowing that this was it. This was how he was going, finally executing his plan to end the killing game. Kaito better not fuck it up, but he cant stop him if he does or if shuichi figures it out. After all shuichi was the reason people were still alive and breathing, he was the reason why the victims were put to justice by figuring out the blackened, some may say he was also the reason for the blackeneds deaths.

Kokichi huffed waiting, waiting for this to be over. It's all he wanted, all he wanted was for this stupid killing game to end. Even if it costs him his life, he was okay with that. Dice wouldn't miss him, they could just find someone new to lead them, That's if they weren't stuck in a prison. His life was meaningless, he had no family that's one of the reasons he made dice, it was for children who suffered, for people to be happy. But he failed at that, so much for being a supreme leader.

Although he will miss teasing kiibo, asking him silly questions about his body, if you could call it that. He is a robot after all. He does feel bad for him though, no one ever takes him seriously. Truly sucks to be him.

Or himiko, the girl who believed she was a mage not a magician. It was quite silly, but who is he to say anything. Kokichi was probably one of the silliest people here. With his jokes and pranks he pulled, hes surprised he made it this far. He does feel sorry for the girl, its quite obvious she has a hard time expr herself. She really did love angie and tenko, even if she only showed it after they had died. He was glad she managed to let her emotions out and not bottle them up like he did.

Then there was tsumugi, he didn't really have an opinion on her. She was rather annoying with the I'm so plain thing, but that's just who she was really, just a plain girl... yeah right shes probably one of the most suspicious people in the school, well it's not like he can trust anybody here. Anyone could be the mastermind even shuichi, the most trustworthy one in this hell hole.

He doesn't think he'll miss kaito, that idiot was to trusting for his own good. Trying to play the hero when in actuality he wasn't, making fun of ryoma for being depressed. His toxic masculinity, but kokichi guesses that he grew up with older people, right? Hes pretty sure kaito said that at some point, hes bound to be like that.

And then there's maki... he doesn't want to think about the murderer, how could people trust someone who quite literally killed people and not trust him. But that's what he was going for, an untrustworthy villain. After all it would make his plan easier for him. And he guesses it worked.  
Even shuichi couldn't figure out he was lying...

Shuichi... that stupid emo, the man who tried to care about him, the person who tried his best to figure him out. And kokichi pushed him away, he had pushed the one person who tried to care about him away. The boy he was in love with, he hates to admit it but it's true, kokichi ouma was in love with shuichi saihara, and there was nothing he could do about it. Even after his words, the words that hit him like a bus, "you're alone kokichi, you always will be" he still loves him. And he hates himself for it, he hates himself for letting those stupid words get to him, if it was anybody else he doubt he would of reacted like this, but here he was being a whimp about it.

But Shuichis touch was warm, it made him melt. When shuichi had bandaged his hand after the knife incident, he couldn't forget about how nice his touch felt. It was comforting, it was nice. It made him feel safe, like whenever dice would comfort him. It made him feel like everything was going to be okay, but he was wrong, nothing will ever be okay. He'll never be able to feel that warm, comforting touch again, all he gets is the cold of the press.

Yeah, the press. This is how hes dying, its going to hurt like a bitch, but not for long. He'll be free from this hell and hopefully kaito stops the killing game. He doubts he will, its kaito, hes going to fuck something up. And shuichi will probably figure it out, after all he is his beloved detective, right?

Kokichi looked at the press above him, as it was lowering, when did it start? Everything was a blur to him, his head was pounding, his head felt like cotton being pulled and stretched. It was horrible.

Kokichi closed his eyes for the last time as the press finally crushed him, with a weak smile on his face. "Goodbye my beloved shumai" was kokichi oumas last thought before he had died.

Shuichi looked at the two unfinished grape panta cans in kokichis room, they had a not underneath them. 'To my beloved shumai' he guessed it was to him, kokichi had called him it before. But why would he leave something for him, it made no sense. He moved the panta cans and picked up the note, looking at it, "oh" he mumbled to him self he miss a bit, it said turn it over. 

'Dear shumai!

If you're not shumai go away!

Remember when I said I loved you?  
That was no lie shuichi, I love you, well I guess loved if you're reading this. I'm sorry it had to end like this. But lil old me had to end the killing game or else i would be eaten alive! So if you're seeing this, I love you, even if you hated me, I couldn't stop loving you shuichi, I just felt like you shouldn't be kept in the dark my beloved detective!

Lots of love, your supreme leader,

Kokichi ouma'

Tears pricked in his eyes as he read it, he loved me... "shuichi? Are you done? I dont want to be in this gremlins room any longer than I already have to." Maki spoke up. Shuichi shoved the note in his pocket and turned around, "yeah... lets go" 

The two grape fantas stayed there, unmoving, waiting to be drunk.


End file.
